Lettre du coeur à l'Être aimé
by Johan-Shoo
Summary: Je t'ai croisé par hasard, dans ce couloir étroit. Toi que je ne regarde presque jamais ou alors par simple mépris et dégout. Toi que j'évite le plus possible, ce jour je t'ai frôlé.


« Je t'ai croisé par hasard, dans ce couloir étroit. Toi que je ne regarde presque jamais ou alors par simple mépris et dégout. Toi que j'évite le plus possible, ce jour je t'ai frôlé. J'ai respiré ton odeur, fixant tes yeux malgré moi. Pendant quelques secondes plus rien d'autre que ces yeux n'existait. Puis tu m'as dépassé et j'ai repris vie. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui ce qui m'était arrivé mais ton regard m'a hanté toute cette journée. J'étais comme mort de ne plus te voir mais j'espérais au fond de moi ne plus t'apercevoir.

C'est en pleine nuit que j'ai pris peur : en contemplant la lune j'y ai vu ton visage et mon cœur s'est serré, ma gorge s'est nouée. Cela ne pouvait pas... Je n'en avais pas le droit ! Seulement on m'a répété tellement de fois que l'on ne pouvait lutter contre. Je tentais de me rassurer en mettant cette idée sur le compte de la fatigue – mais je ne pu dormir d'aucune façon. Je songeais au lendemain, où je serais contraint de poser les yeux sur toi dès le premier repas de la journée, puis ces cours que nous avons en commun, comment pourrai-je les supporter avec ta présence si proche ? Toutes ses pensées m'occupaient encore l'esprit au matin. Je déambulais dans les couloirs en me disant que peut-être tu étais déjà sorti du réfectoire. Tes yeux me revinrent en mémoire alors que je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Puis je me souviens avoir percuté quelque chose, lever la tête et là, je crus devenir fou... Ces yeux, tes yeux, là, devant moi, je ne comprenais pas... Puis un son, un simple _Pousse-toi_ que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je me rendis compte je te fixais sans dire mot et me sentis rougir alors que je bafouillais. Avec un sourire tu t'es rapproché de moi, de mon visage. Tu m'as murmuré _Tu vas t'en remettre, va._ Et tu es parti en me bousculant. Oui je me rappelle de tout cela.

Les jours passaient, mon cœur se serrait dès que je te voyais, la nuit je te rêvais, le jour te me hantais. Puis je me suis fait une raison, oui j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Je le savais mais je ne l'acceptais sûrement pas, trop fier peut-être. Et je me disais que tu me haïrais toute ta vie.

Puis vint ce jour où, au cours d'un match de Quidditch, je me suis bêtement blessé. A vrai dire j'étais tellement absorbé par ton corps sensuellement allongé sur ton balai, me remémorant un rêve plutôt osé, que je n'ai pas vu le Cognard qui fonçait dans ma direction. Je me suis évanoui juste après ma chute et me suis réveillé quatre jours plus tard comme tu le sais, mais un ami m'a rapporté que tu t'étais précipité vers moi en criant _mon prénom_... Et que tu veillais sur moi dès que tu pouvais te rendre à l'infirmerie, m'apportant des sucreries. Et même si tu étais là quand je me suis réveillé même si ton sourire a été la première chose que je voyais depuis quatre jours, je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Et ses mots m'ont fait mal. Je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi et lui en ai voulu. Seulement c'était ridicule, il ne pouvait pas me mentir pour se payer ma tête vu qu'il n'était pas au courant de mes sentiments à ton égard, donc il n'avait pas de raison pour me raconter une telle chose. Le problème – enfin ce n'en était pas vraiment un – était que ma réaction fut tellement exagérée que finalement il m'a découvert. Je me suis senti vraiment nul quand il m'en a parlé quelques jours après ! Enfin, au bout du compte, je dois bien t'avouer qu'il m'a aidé à venir te voir.

Quand j'y repense, j'ai l'impression que c'est une scène de film à l'eau de rose. Il ne s'agirait pas de toi et moi, j'en aurai mal au cœur... Il faisait beau, le vent était rafraîchissant et joueur. Tu étais assis au bord du lac, lisant un livre. Je suis arrivé derrière toi, sans bruit, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire te parler ? Pour dire quoi ? Juste m'assoir à côté et attendre ? Non, ces hypothèses ne me plaisaient pas. J'ai donc arrêté de réfléchir et me suis vu faire une chose dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. T'en souviens-tu, de ce simple geste qui a tout déclenché ? J'étais donc debout, derrière toi, je me suis agenouillé et je t'ai _enlacé_. Je t'ai serré dans mes bras, j'ai enfoui ma tête dans ton cou, respirant ton odeur, puis presque malgré moi, je t'ai remercié d'avoir veillé sur moi. _Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi._ Cette phrase niaise résonnait à mes oreilles, je n'osais absolument pas bouger, attendant d'être repoussé... Seulement ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai senti bouger, tu as desserré mes bras autour de ton torse, je me suis dit _ça y est, je vais me faire jeter_. Puis je t'ai vu te retourner, te rapprocher de mon visage, j'ai senti _tes lèvres sur les miennes_. Je n'y croyais pas, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Tu as finalement reculé, peut-être parce que je ne réagissais pas. Je te fixais, je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes, mon cœur battait fort, trop fort. Et je me suis précipité sur tes lèvres, entourant ton cou de mes bras. De par la force avec laquelle je me suis jeté sur toi, tu as basculé en arrière et dans un hoquet de surprise nous nous sommes retrouvés allongés, moi reposant sur ton corps, mes mains posées sur tes joues les caressant de mes pouces, et mes lèvres ne cessant de déposer de furtifs baisers sur les tiennes. Je me suis arrêté, me perdant dans tes yeux si magnifiques. Tu as souris, me caressant le dos et tu m'as embrassé de nouveau, plus profondément. J'étais en plein rêve, je ne savais que penser, j'étais heureux.

Mais ces phrases me paraissent tellement niaises au moment où je les écris ! Enfin toujours est-il que notre histoire débute là. Là où s'achève ma lettre. Mais cela ne signifie pas la fin de mon amour envers toi, bien au contraire. Chaque jour je ressens la même chose que la première fois, dans ce couloir. _Là où nos corps se sont véritablement frôlés et où nos regards se sont accrochés, établissant un lien magique qu'aucun sort ne saurait rompre._ »


End file.
